She was in it for the long game and so was I
by DanyWeasleyGrint
Summary: I think the title says it all. Takes place six months after that night at the college party. How will things be between Josh and Maya? What's next? Will he tell her? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So, I've noticed that there isn't a lot of Joshaya fics out there and I've read them all already. I just can't get enough so I decided I should write one. I am NOT a good writer and you may find some errors in the story. (I've been living in Mexico for eight years, sorry.) I can assure you this fic will NOT be abandoned and I'm going to try to make it a long one. Enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't own these characters.**_

 _ **Josh's POV**_

Four years. Four years I had been keeping this secret. My love for Maya.

Of course I liked her back! Of course I was willing to be with her since the very beginning! But it was inappropriate. She was 14 and I was 17. I knew she was tired of hearing it, but I thought she might take a hint, that she'd notice that I never really said I wasn't interested.

Four years full of love, hate, and drama at its best. But she was in it for the long game and so was I.

 _ **Maya's POV (four years before)**_

I can't believe I did that. It was one thing to say it to him alone, but there were four other people there! Oh well, I've always been the one to speak her mind and heart.

All that was left was to wait and in the meantime I wasn't going to be moping around on what I can't have. I'm going to enjoy my life and when the time comes, it'll be great.

A new school year started and I was surprisingly excited. I even put effort into doing my hair, doing my makeup and even wearing some of the nice clothes I had. I was feeling very good with how I looked, short…still, though my body had developed pretty quick, straight hair with a waterfall braid on the right side of my head, a white saggy shirt with a jean unbuttoned shirt on top, black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of black boots.

As always, I went to the Matthew's so that Riley and I can get to school together and that's when I saw him.

Josh.

 _ **No one's POV**_

"Thank God I look extra good today." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Riley said as she put her back pack over her shoulder next to Maya.

"Nothing, let's go."

Just as she turned away Cory calls after her.

"Maya! Good morning… aren't you going to say hi at least?"

"Forget "hi" she needs to eat breakfast!" Topanga says.

"No thanks Mrs. Matthews I-"

"I didn't ask."

Maya feeling defeated sat at the table where Josh was having his own plate of scrambled eggs and ham.

"Hi, Maya. How's it going?" he said.

"I'm fine. What about you?" she said in the most confident way she could.

"I'm fine… so…" He was about to say something until Cory interrupted.

"Well, according to the news, all subways are out of service so... Josh! Would you mind driving the girls to school? I still have to get my stuff in order and my shift doesn't start 'til nine." He said throwing the car keys to Josh.

"Um, yeah sure! Let's go girls."

"Finish that Maya!" Topanga scolded.

After they all finished they got ready to go.

"This is going to be one ride." Riley thought looking between Maya and Josh.

She remembered that night at the college party very well. It's been almost six months. She remembered how Maya had practically poured her heart out to her uncle only to be rejected once again. That night had been the last time they Maya and Josh had seen each other.

"Yep. One awkward ride."

 _ **Josh's POV**_

She looks so beautiful. She changed so much these six months. Ok Josh, focus. Eyes on the road.

You could feel the tension in the car so I decided to reach over and take a CD from Cory's collection to ease the energy. Apparently Maya had the same thought because our arms touched and for just three seconds I could feel her.

Then she pulled away.

I could still feel it though, and I was trying so hard not to let that feeling go. I wanted to remember that feeling so bad, it was the only physical contact I'd get from this gorgeous girl in a very long time. Four years, Josh, four years.

We finally get to school and the girls say their goodbyes. I see Riley head towards Lucas. Lucky bastard. Maya on the other hand heads inside on her own after greeting Lucas. She was too busy trying to leave my sight to notice him.

A guy who was staring at her like she was a piece meat.

I don't like this.

This guy looked like total trouble to me. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. He had a helmet in one of his hands so I'm assuming he's got a motorcycle. In the other hand I can see a small box… cigarettes?

Yeah, this guy is trouble. I'm only hoping Maya doesn't fall for this one.


	2. HE WHAT!

_**Chapter two you guys! I'll try to update daily. So, thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter! It's so exciting. Thank you!**_

 _ **There was one that said "As if they would wait four years!" (Sigh) They don't wait. Oh… my dear reader… just keep reading, there is so much more coming! ;) Lol**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Lucas' POV**_

I run towards my beautiful girlfriend and plant a kiss on her amazing lips. Whoa, a little to cheesy there Lucas. Yeah, well I'm in love.

Maya comes up to me hugs me and says she's heading to class. I couldn't help but notice Josh staring at Andrew like he was going to kill him.

Andrew is a year older than us and is known to be the bad boy in school so I can see where Josh is coming from. He wasn't even trying to hide his lustful look on Maya; it even made me uncomfortable so I hug my Riley tighter.

Josh must have noticed me seeing this also and turns to look at me right in the eye. He didn't need to say anything I knew he had feelings for Maya and was asking me to look out for her. I just nod in return.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

This year I decided I was going to do my best. Shawn had shown me the speech he gave when he graduated. It talked about how he could have done better and I wanted to give a much better speech. Besides, I wanted to show Josh I could be mature and responsible, not that he would notice.

It was lunch break and I was sitting at the table waiting for everyone else when all of a sudden Andrew, the most good looking bad boy I have ever seen, besides Josh obviously.

"Sup, Maya?" Andrew said with that cute smirk on his face.

"Andrew." I said.

"You look very pretty today, not that you ever look bad. You always look amazing."

This made me red like a tomato. Maybe I heard wrong… right?

"Uh… what?" Nice one Hart. I slap myself mentally.

Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay sit with us not knowing what to do or say. Lucas was just shooting him these deathly glares. What is going on?

Andrew took that as his cue to leave.

"Well, see ya' around gorgeous." He gives me on last smirks and makes his way out.

OK, WHAT?! No one has ever called me that but Josh! Keep cool Maya, keep cool.

I turn to look at Riley and she looked pretty confused and upset to me.

"What the heck?" she said.

Yes, Riley won't even say hell. The girl's an angel.

"What?" I say.

"Uh, Maya! The guy was totally flirting! He's a bad boy, he's extremely attractive and he's older! Even I was flattered with those comments." Farkle said.

We all looked at him with "we're totally going to bother you with this forever" faces.

"Yeah, Maya. But unlike Farkle, I'm not liking this, not one bit." Lucas said.

Before I can ask why, Zay jumps in.

"Don't listen to my boy Lucas, Maya. You go girl, besides you might forget uncle boing for a while."

"No!" Lucas shouts.

We all look at him in surprise.

"I mean... poor uncle boing?"

That was awkward, but Zay was right. I needed to move on and Andrew was not that bad. Was he?

Andrew's POV

The girl isn't bad looking. I've heard she's a rebel herself. Contrary to what others think, I'm actually interested in this girl.

HAHAHA! Oh, I'm funny.

I made a first move today; she looked pretty flustered to me. I'll throw in my "I actually have a heart, I really like you. I have feelings too." Story.

It won't take long for me to tap that.

 _ **Riley's POV**_

He called her Gorgeous! Oh heck no! Josh is going to hear about this.

 _ **Josh's POV**_

I was on my way home in Philadelphia to say goodbye to my mom and dad. I started college tomorrow and I wouldn't see them in a long time.

My phone started to ring. A text message from Riley… that girl sends me some random stuff sometimes but I don't like not opening my texts so I read it.

HE WHAT?!


	3. That should be me

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **Maya's POV**_

Yes! Last period. Hey, one can only be still for so long.

This whole day I've been thinking about Andrew. Sure, he wasn't Josh but he was interested in me. Me! I really like Josh but I deserved some attention. I can date who ever I want and so can he. Even if it hurts.

The bell rang and as we all walked out of class I see Andrew waiting for someone.

"Maya." He greets.

"You." I say in my flirty voice which didn't go unnoticed my Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Zay and even Mr. Matthews who gave the rest a questioning and worried look.

"Me… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a bit?"

I look for anyone to tell me what to say. They all just stare at me.

"Uh, now?"

"Sure." He smiles.

"Ok, yeah I'll just-" I was interrupted by Mr. Matthews.

"Maya can we...?" He pulls me aside.

"Maya, I don't think it's a good idea to go with this guy. Do you even know him? I mean he's obviously not a very… good kid. At least think about it a bit more, yeah?"

I look at Andrew who has a smirk on his face.

"Ok, I'll think about it."

I told Andrew I'd call him and make plans for later.

 _ **No one's POV**_

Cory walks into his own home closing the door on Maya and Riley to get to Topanga, Shawn and Katy first.

"MAYA WAS ASKED OUT BY THE BAD BOY AT SCHOOL AND SHE WAS ABOUT TO SAY YES BUT I STOPPED HER SO NOW SHE'S MAD AND NOW YOU GUYS TELL HER I'M RIGHT!" he ranted.

"No he's not! Andrew looks like a very good guy!"

"Maya he's got a motorcycle!" Riley said.

"So?"

In that moment Josh, who was not in a very good mood to say the least, walks in.

"Wait wait wait. Ok, How bad can this guy be? I mean it's middle school for God's sake." Shawn says.

"What guy? The one who was outside when I dropped you girls off?" Josh starting to worry.

"Yeah. I've got a photo. " Riley answers and shows everyone.

"When did you-?"

"NO." that was all Shawn said.

Katy and Topanga who were only sitting and listening decided to intervene.

"You guys, I don't think it's a good idea to not let Maya go out with this guy." Topanga says.

"Yeah, I mean, if she's anything like me she'll go no matter what and that's worse." Katy says.

"I suggest we let her go so she sees for herself if it's worth it."

Maya runs to hug her mother thanking her for letting her go.

Josh on the other gets angry and leaves to turn to Riley's room where he knows he can get Maya alone.

Ten minutes later what Josh suspected happened. Maya and Riley entered the room.

"Uncle Josh? I thought you left?" Riley said.

"No, I just need to speak to Maya a bit if you don't mind." Riley understood this as her time to leave.

As she shut the door Maya asked:

"What do you want to talk about Josh?"

"Andrew" Josh spit.

"What about Andrew?"

"Well, I don't want you to go. Riley told me everything that happened today and I don't like it."

"You don't even know him! And if it bothered you so much that I see someone you shouldn't have pushed me away even more!"

"Maya! YOU don't even know him! Look I'm just-… I like-…" He almost let it slip. That he liked her as well.

"You what?" said Maya with just a bit of hope.

"I just don't want you to get hurt ok?" he said.

"I've already been hurt Josh. Trust me, if it happened again it wouldn't be as bad." She said looking right into his eyes.

Josh felt as if he'd been hit right in the chest. He had hurt her and he could do nothing about it.

"Fine" he said "Just know that if anything happens… I'm here for you."

"Not necessary" she said before leaving.

She opened the door to see everyone else outside.

"Were you guys listening through the door?!" she stared angrily at everyone.

"No! no!" They all said.

"Whatever." And she left.

"So they're going to end up together someday" said Cory.

"Yeah." They all answered.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

It was Friday at last. The whole week Andrew would sit by me at lunch and walk me to my classes. How sweet right? I might develop feelings for him.

We had a date tonight so right now I found myself staring at my closet. It's been two hours.

"Maya, you've got to pick something already." Riley was getting tired of waiting.

"Ok, Ok, got it." I grab some clothes and change in the bathroom.

I decided on wearing a black loose see through (not so much) shirt with a black long blazer, a black sequin skirt that reached about ten fingers above my knees, black tights and black shoes. Yeah it sounds depressing but I look pretty darn good. My hair is straight and pulled back in a tight ponytail and my makeup is pretty decent thanks to Riley.

"Wow, Maya.." Riley said. "Uncle Shawn is going to freak!"

I got a text saying Andrew was outside so I head out my room.

"Oh! My heart!" Shawn says putting his hand over his heart.

"Wow, Baby girl! You look-"

"Like she's not going anywhere" Shawn interrupts.

"Maya! You look great!" Topanga says.

"Should be me she's going with" Josh mutters to himself.

"What was that Uncle Josh? Riley said with a smirk on her face.

"Huh? Nothing, uh… you look… gorgeous Maya."

Maya blushes deep red. "Well I have to go so…"

She leaves and sees Andrew who looked really good too.

Everyone except Josh, who was in deep thought, saw them take off in Andrew's motorcycle hoping everything went right.

 _ **So I had this chapter done already and since I know how it feels to need more I've decided to post it. Enjoy!**_


	4. I like you

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ **Maya's POV**_

We arrive at a nice restaurant down town called "Beez". We sit in a booth and order our food and drinks. I wanted to enjoy this date so much but I couldn't get Josh out of my head. I think I was too hard on him.

"So, Maya, tell me about yourself" Andrew said.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

We talked for a while until our orders arrived and a bit more after, before we knew it, it was already eleven!

I spit out my drink. "Holy mother of God!"

Andrew starts laughing.

"What are you laughing about?! They're going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, there was a lot of traffic."

I hope they buy that. If not I'm S-C-R-E-W-E-D.

 _ **Josh's POV**_

What the hell is taking so long? They're probably making out somewhere. NO,NO,NO maybe they ran out of gas? Maybe there was a lot of traffic? HA! Not possible it's late.

I decide it's too much torture for me so I start walking home when I saw them arrive. I act fast and hide behind a wall but peek enough for me to see what they do or say.

Ok, yeah just talking, good…good. Oh, no he's getting closer.. must be for a hug… right?

Ok, now he's leaning towards her precious face… ok that's enough.

"Maya!" I found myself calling her before I can change my mind.

Startled Maya pushes Andrew away and faces me.

"Josh… "

"Everyone's waiting and they're not happy. It's late."

" Oh, well there was a lot of traffic..." Andrew tells me.

"Yeah, I know that one buddy, nice try though." I spit.

I grab Maya by her shoulders and take her upstairs looking back to Andrew with a hard stare.

 _ **No one's POV**_

"What was that ?" Maya says angrily. "Don't get me wrong, I know you were worried but, what the hell?"

"What was what, Maya? Huh? I mean it's late, you're out with a guy we don't even know. I was worried!" Josh retaliates.

"Why?! Josh! You know I have feelings for you but I'm not letting you spoil something good. I am NOT going to be up in my room waiting until I'm good enough for you!"

"You are more than good enough! Damn it Maya I LIKE YOU!"

Maya's heart stopped. "What?"

"I- I like you Maya, I do. I like you." He said inching towards her with every word until their bodies were pressed together against the wall.

 _ **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Lol I'm so mean. 'Til next time guys!**_


	5. Ouch

**Josh's POV**

They were so close… her lips.

Her eyes were wide and full with love and need.

I try to stop myself but I couldn't fight this feeling. Before I knew it, I move my left hand to her face while the fingers of my left one moved back and forward from her hip to her lower back in a slow and soft touch.

I can feel her shaking but she presses herself closer to me. We stare at each other's eyes and I start to lean in.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was even better than when I would arrive to Cory's house and she would be there with her beautiful smile ready to launch at me at any second. The kiss was slow and I can feel the love. Her lips were soft and sweet. I just couldn't get enough.

Our lips parted in the slowest way possible, we didn't want to stop but it was already late enough for her.

"Josh…" she said blushing deep red.

I knew this was not the time for us and she had to understand.

"Maya… I'm still too old for you…" and before I can continue she slaps me across the face.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

He kissed me.

He kissed me and then he broke my heart… again. How's that possible?

Did that mean nothing to him? Was it pity? Was it to just shut me up once and for all so that I wouldn't tell him how I felt anymore?

My hurt turned into anger and without hesitating I raised my palm in the air and slapped him.

 _ **No one's POV**_

"Don't ever, _ever_ come near me again." Maya had tears streaming down her face.

"Maya you have to understand that-"

"Stop!" she said pushing him away and making her way to the apartment.

 _ **Josh's POV (Next morning)**_

I was on my way to Cory's thinking of a million ways to apologize and have some sort of understanding. Whoa, she's said that before, life's a "beach" ain't it?

I park about a block before so I have to walk the rest of the way. I was right on the corner when I saw them. They were kissing, really kissing…. making out. He had her pressed against him, his hands roaming her back, her hands cupping his face. They pulled apart and she saw me and immediately turns her face away, he noticed this and smirked.

I guess I deserved that.


	6. So am I

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the last chapter you guys! It's father's day here in Mexico and I was out shopping for presents! I know it was so short but here's a long one to make it up to ya'll. I don't know what's happening my fingers just write really intense stuff… sorry not sorry. Enjoy!**_

Josh walked past them without a glance, he knew she wasn't going to be locked up somewhere waiting until she was old enough but it hurt. The girl had never left his mind since Christmas. Every time he would go to Cory's he would always expect her there and felt disappointed when she wasn´t. She was his main reason for his trips to New York. She was the main reason for his choice of NYU. She was slowly becoming everything to him. For months he tried to figure out a way in which they could maybe just maybe be together without being caught but in the end he knew it was too risky. He had to have enough by just being around her. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen next but he was willing to take it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maya was incredibly embarrassed, that idea had seemed a good one when Andrew arrived. Now, she was feeling horrible and the only thing from keeping her from running to josh were Andrew's arms, thank God. He had made it pretty clear she was too young and even though it hurt she knew he was right but her pride was stronger and there was no going back.

That's the last time she saw him and it hurt her to think about it. The fact that the last time he'd seen her she was all over a guy and that maybe he thought everything she had said about her feelings were a lie. That's the last time she saw him…. Six months ago.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Six months later**_

"Riles! Happy birthday!" Maya squealed as she arrived to the Matthew's followed by Andrew.

"Maya! Thank you!" Riley squealed as well. "Andrew." Her tone fell to dislike.

Yeah. Six months and still no one liked him but he didn't care he was going to get what he wanted. Of course, he cheated. He wanted the now sixteen year old but wasn't crazy enough to go six months with no sex. Missy was pretty good he thought. Maya had grown very fond of him, well, the him he pretended to be.

"Here is you present." Maya said handing Riley a huge present box.

"Yay!"

To Riley's amusement she pulled box after box out of the huge when until se got to what she wishes someone had given her. A Michael Kors Selma top-zip medium black bag.

"Maya! This must have cost a fortune!" Riley shouted in excitement.

"That's not all babe" Said Lucas handing her another bos which had a matching hand bag.

"Oh my God! Thank you Thank You!" she squealed.

The party was going great until Josh arrived... with her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Josh's POV**_

I haven't been to Cory's home for some time but it was my niece's birthday and I couldn't miss it. I had a really hard time picking out a gift so I asked Bay for help. Apparently she took that as and invite to the party also, so… yeah here we were.

Everyone was just staring until Riley greeted us.

"Uncle Josh! And…"

"Riley this is Bay. Bay, this is Riley my niece." I introduced loud enough for the rest to hear.

Bay was a very nice girl and I liked her. She got along very well with everyone, well, except Maya. The only thing she said to us was "Hi". This is awkward.

It was time for all of us to go, the party had gone great and Riley was still full with happiness. Bay left to the bathroom and I told her I'd get the car started and she agreed. On my way out I can hear two people arguing.

"I am NOT going to have sex just because you think six months is enough waiting!"

"Maya! You're sixteen! What are you waiting for? You'll like it."

Oh no no no no no! Ok think Josh, think. Before I can stop myself I interrupt.

"What's going on? Your shouting can be heard from down the hall." I asked.

"It's nothing man, mind you own business ok?" Andrew tells me.

"Doesn't seem like that-"

"Josh, it's fine ok? We were done arguing anyways." Maya interrupts.

"You sure?" I find myself asking.

"Yeah, Maya. Are you sure?" Andrew asks obviously referring to something else.

"Yes, I am." And with that she leaves. Leaving us both to stare behind her.

I was about to say something when Bay grabs my arm.

"Ready to go?"

"Let's go." I say before making our way out.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

Josh arrives with a very, very pretty girl. She's tall, thin, with shoulder length curly hair and wore a beautiful maxi dress that made her look even greater.

Are they dating? How long? Ugh, stop it Maya. Oh! Oh my God they're coming this way. Ok, Maya, act cool.

Josh: "Maya."

Maya: "Josh."

Josh: "Andrew."

"Bay!" said Bay in a fit of giggles. None of us laughed so she stopped and took a sip from her drink. We all said hi to each other and left to our own side of the room.

The party was over so we decided to head home. We were just down the hall when Andrew started to argue with me about how I don't let him "Tap that" what the hell? If I didn't want to before, his way of referring to sex made me more sure of not wanting to.

"I am NOT going to have sex just because you think six months is enough waiting!"

"Maya! You're sixteen! What are you waiting for? You'll like it."

I was about to retort when Josh came to us.

"What's going on? Your shouting can be heard from down the hall."

"It's nothing man, mind you own business ok?" Andrew says.

"Doesn't seem like that-"

"Josh, it's fine ok? We were done arguing anyways." I interrupt.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, Maya. Are you sure?" Andrew asks obviously referring to something else.

"Yes, I am." I leave. Leaving the two men alone.

 _ **Josh's POV**_

I can't believe that dude had the nerves to pressure her like that. Who does he think he is? She's too young for God's sake! If he does anything to her I'll kill him. I need to talk to her, make sure she's ok but things have been very weird between us, I mean we haven't seen each other in months. No, I have to make sure she's fine at least.

I drop Bay off at her house with the excuse of "I have to finish homework" which worked, and make my way to Maya's.

It's late so I guess she's in her room, I'll climb to her window.

She's not there.

Ok, Josh, don't panic. Maybe she's gone for a snack?

I wait for about ten minutes and as I'm about to give up and leave she enters her room.

Thank God.

 _ **No one's POV**_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Josh?" Maya asks in surprise.

Josh can only smile in return and wait for Maya to open and when she does he steps in and hugs her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're ok"

"Oh." She says pulling back from the embrace and sitting on her bed.

"Maya… you-… is that the first time he's told you something like that?" a concerned Josh asks.

Maya hesitates to answer but she knows if she can trust someone with this, besides Riley, it would be him.

"No… it's not." This alarmed and angered Josh apparently because he stood up saying "I'll kill him!" with his fists clenched.

"Josh! Lower your voice! I'm not home alone you know."

"Maya what are you doing with this guy still anyway?"

"Honestly?" she says and Josh nods.

"I don't know. I- I guess I was just trying to forget…" she says staring at the floor.

Josh caught on and blushed at that. He too was doing the same thing.

"Can I tell you something?" he says and she nods.

"You know I have feelings for you right?" she nods once again "Yeah… but you also know that now is not the right time, right?" she nods again looking straight into his eyes which causes his heart to swell. "For now all I can do is be here for you, Maya. Take care of you as a friend. You have to enjoy right now… grow slow. Yeah? You said you were in it for the long game, well, so am I."

Maya somehow felt better, with hope.

"Good…" she said still looking at him in the eyes.

They don't know how it happened but they once again found themselves in a position similar to the one six months ago. This kiss was full of hope and it lasted too little for their liking. They pulled apart and embraced each other for another hour wishing time passed by quick.

 _ **Ok guys! So, I don't know how I feel about this one honestly. Next chapter will be drama free so you don't have to worry about that, although, it will be a very sweet one. I'll try to post it tomorrow.**_


	7. It's over, right?

_**Here it is! I KNOW I KNOW, SORRY! Iknow I said no drama but I wanted this story to include all four years that Maya and Josh had to "wait" and a couple of years after and it was impossible for me to do something so long with no drama in it otherwise it'd be a series of one shots and that's not what I'm going for.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Josh's POV**_

Last night was amazing. I kissed her again and it was great but my conscience was getting the best of me. Bay was a great girl and all so I decide to head to her dorm room and make things right, she deserved to know what I've done.

I knock and she asks who it is and tells me to come in knowing it was me. She was covering herself with a towel while gathering her clothes on the bed. I turn around out of respect and she laughs.

"Come on Josh, nothing you haven't seen before." She turns me by the shoulder and kisses me. Before it goes any further I interrupt.

"I think we should stop. I really need to talk-"

"It can wait 40 minutes, can't it? She was kissing my neck.

Oh man, someone help me.

"Actually it can't. I really do need to tell you something." I say in a more serious tone which catches her attention.

"Oh?" "Ok." She sits.

I tell her, obviously leaving out the part that it was Maya and that I had feelings for her, I didn't want her to throat punch me. For all she knew it was just a kiss with a random girl. So now I'm here out in the hall with a slap mark on my cheek. Ouch.

So that's over.

Or so I thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Maya's POV**_

I enter the cafeteria at school dreading to see Andrew, but I also need to see him, he had to know this was over. Riley nudges me and makes some kind of secret gesture which isn't at all discreet. I love her but she's a lot of work, this one. I turn to see and there he was. Well, better do it now I guess.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **No one's POV**_

Maya walks up nervously to Andrew, she doesn't know why, she's always been straight forward and brave but the look on Andrew's face makes her skin crawl.

"Andrew… we-"she sees his even more furious face "we… need to talk." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah we do Hart." Andrew spit.

"You have been pressuring me to do stuff that I don't want to do and it's not right. So, I think the best thing to do is break up and that way you can find someone that wants-" she was interrupted by Andrew dragging her by her arm out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom.

She was too shocked and scared to say a word. He turns and presses his forehead to hers looking right into her eyes.

"Listen to me. You can say what you want but I'm not going to listen. You may think this is over but it's not. I waited months for you to make up your mind and it won't be in vain. So you may think this is over but it's not. You hear?" His voice was filled with more anger and hatred with each word. He grabbed Maya's face and forcefully kissed her lips and left.

Maya was shocked and tears were forming in her eyes.

By the time Riley and the rest found her she was curled up in the farthest corner of the room hoping he wouldn't get to her soon.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Yes I know! I'm mean! But I'm working the next one guys and it's almost done!**_


	8. I'm coming

_**No one's POV**_

"Maya! What happened?" Riley said frightened for her best friend.

All Maya could do was shake even harder. Her tears had long ago stopped but she was still pretty scared.

Lucas slowly approached both girls sitting on the floor. "Maya… you- I don't know what happened or what he did and you don't have to tell us anything yet, let's just go home ok? Let's take you somewhere else, maybe you'll calm down a bit. Ok?" She nodded and made her way out surrounded by her friends.

When they were finally out of school she saw Andrew standing near his motorcycle giving her a smirk which freaked her out and made her run back to the corner she was in. Everyone else followed back except Farkle and Zay who had agreed it was best to get Cory to come to Maya and maybe just maybe he could pull her out of her trance.

 _ **Cory's POV**_

I was barely out of the classroom when Farkle and Zay come running towards me with worried faces. All I could think about was my baby girl. Had something happened to Riley? God help me if someone hurt her!

"Mr. Matthews! Come with us quick!" They both say.

I start running with them asking "What happened?! Did something happen to Riley?"

They stop. "No, no, sorry, we didn't mean to make you think it was Riley." Zay says.

"It's Maya."

Oh yeah, like that calms me down a bit. The girl was practically my daughter to so I start running again until we reach and empty classroom. The first thing I saw was Riley kneeling in front of Maya while Lucas was whispering something to her ear.

I approach her slowly "Maya? You ok?" she looks up to me with these terrified eyes and it breaks my heart. I grab both her hands and help her stand. I hug her and convince her to come home with us. We walk out the school and she hesitates to keep going. She was making sure no one was there… why would she do that? I decide not to push that far yet.

We get in the car, all of us, Riley, Lucas, Zay and Farkle. I don't find it surprising they were really worried. On the way I decide to call Shawn and Katy.

"Shawn?" I say in a whisper.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you whispering?" He chuckles.

"I can't say yet but you need to come to my place and bring Katy with you."

"Cor, what's happening is something wrong? Is it Maya?" he starts to worry.

"Just get there." I say and hang up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Lucas' POV**_

Riley is next to me freaking out, to be honest so am I, Maya left with Andrew three hours ago and she wasn't back. Did something bad happen? What could they be doing? Riley was trying to get herself out of classes but did not succeed. School was over so we rush out to look for Maya. While we looked I remember the silent promise I made Josh the first day of school that I'd take care of her. Crap… I hope she's ok.

We finally find her, she was curled up and shaking in a corner covering her ears looking at the ground. What the heck happened? Riley is the first one to jump towards her. She wouldn't answer so I decide maybe she'll say something to me. An insult maybe? She agrees to leave school with all of us.

Just as we step out we all see him. Andrew. And she runs back to where we tried so hard to take her from. I don't know what happened but if this guy did something to her I was going to hurt him… and Josh… well, I think you can figure that one out.

We decided that Mr. Matthews might help and he did. He was the only one who could take her out and bring her home.

We were on our way and I see my dear Riley staring at her best friend with a worried look. Maya was just staring out the window, her look distant and scared. I was thinking of a hundred ways to help and I only thought of one.

When we arrive Maya immediately locks herself and Riley in Riley's room. They wouldn´t even open the door to Shawn who seems even more distressed as time passed. It was about ten at night when Shawn spoke.

"I'm going to get her out." Shawn says.

 _ **Shawn's POV**_

I arrive to Cory's along with Katy as fast as I can. When we get there everyone except for Maya and Riley are there.

"Where's Maya? Where's my baby girl? Katy and I ask.

"She's in the room with Riley" Topanga says.

"Cory, what the hell is going on?" I ask.

He tells me everything he knew which wasn't that much only that he'd seen her terrified hiding in a corner. What happened to my girl? The kids tell me about how they'd last seen her with that boy he did anything to my little girl, I'll kill him.

I knock on Riley's door but no one opens and I only hear:

"Not now Uncle Shawn."

I was about to retort when Topanga interrupted. She was carrying two plates with food.

"Shawn, the girls haven't eaten anything and it'd be good if you didn't pressure them to talk. Maybe they'll eat it, ok? Then you can pressure."

She was right but it's been … three hours. I was far from waiting so I did what I thought would bring my girl out as ast as thunder.

"I'm getting her out" I say while taking my phone out and start to dial.

"Josh?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Josh's POV**_

So I was having a really weird Friday. I woke up and as always I get dressed, brush my teeth comb my hair and have breakfast. I was on my way to my last class when I feel someone tap my shoulder.

"Josh" Bay said.

I cover my cheeks and greet "Bay."

"I just wanted to apologize and you know, tell you that there's no hard feelings."

"It's ok. I deserved it. Don't worry about it." I say removing my hands from my face.

"So.." she said. "In truce, I'm having a party tonight so I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Uh, yeah sure."

What? I already cheated on the girl; at least I can make it up to her by going to her party. What can happen right?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was about ten at night and I was done getting ready. I was wearing a navy blue button shirt, a pair of dark grey jeans and white Nikes. I looked good… heck I looked great. I walk towards the party and Bay immediately launches herself towards me.

"Glad you can make it!" she says handing me a drink. "You look great." She says her eyes wandering to places… well you get it.

"Thanks, so do you Bay." I say to be educated.

The party goes on well… kind of, Bay never left my side. Does she think we're getting back together? Oh, yeah, yeah she does, she's staring at my lips and leaning in. Her lips barely touch mine when…

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I love you whoever it is.

I see it's Shawn. Huh, weird.

"Hello?"

"Josh?"

"Who did you want to speak with sir?" I laugh.

"Not time for jokes Gabriel. I need a favor. Can you come to Cory's please? It's urgent."

Ok, first of all:

Whoa….WHOA! Gabriel? How rude.

Second of all:

Go to Cory's? It's Urgent?

"What happened?" I start to panic and move away from Bay who was trying to take my belt off.

"I don't know, but Maya's pretty bad. Can you please come?" he begs.

As soon as I hear Maya I push Bay away and head towards the door.

"Josh where are you going?! We're having fun." She says with a seductive smile.

"I have to go something happened to Maya."

"Maya? Is it that bit-"

"DON'T call her that!" I shout leaving the room.

"You're not going!" she screamed jumping on me.

"Get off me!" I manage to free myself and run towards the exit.

I don't know what happened to Maya, but whoever hurt her was going to pay. I start the car and drive as fast as possible.

I'm coming, Maya. I'm coming.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOH! What do you guys think Josh will do?**_


	9. What happened?

_**Josh's POV**_

On a normal day this ride would've lasted and hour but today it lasted twenty five minutes. I don't know what was happening but if it involved Maya I was there in a flash.

I get out the car and run my way up to the apartment. As soon as I entered Shawn hugs me.

"Thank you for coming." He said.

"Josh! Oh, see if you can get my baby out of there please?" Katy says while everyone took me to Riley's room.

"If she knows you're all out here she won't open." I said still out of breath in hopes that everyone was catching on and leave. They did, so I knock.

"Maya?" I say.

"Uncle Josh?" Riley answers.

"Yeah." She opens the door.

"Where is she?" Riley pointed to Maya's sleeping form on the bed. I walk over to her and sit beside her caressing her face in a soft and sweet way. She wakes up startled and relaxes when she knows it's me.

"Hey." I greet.

"Hi."

"You want to tell me what's going on?" she shakes her head and whispers. "No."

"Ok. I'll be here 'til you're ready." I say lying back so she can see I mean it.

"Can I-… can I lay with you?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." I smile.

Her head was pressed against my chest, her left hand was on my waist, her right curled under her. My arms surrounded her gently stroking up and down her back. I can feel her breath, I feel her shake slightly so I press her closer to me. It seems to work because next thing I knew she was asleep and for a whole hour I could admire her beauty and before I knew it I was also sleeping.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I start to wake up and open my eyes slightly to see Maya doing exactly what I did last night. I couldn't help but notice her long look at my lips and her fingers gracing them softly. I lift her chin with my fingers and lean in slowly.

This kiss was nothing like the ones before. I could feel her need and how she felt safe here with me. It was much slower, softer and longer. Both our eyes were closed and we enjoyed this moment as much as we could. I knew she was probably trying to avoid what came next so I pull away.

"Good morning…" I said out of breath.

"Good morning." She laughs.

We ate breakfast in the room alone and soon it was the time to talk. I was staring at her trying to figure out what she thought.

"You're wondering what happened." She said.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, so… you want to ask or should I just start?"

"Tell me everything." I said anxiously.

"I tried to break up with him but when I did he went mad. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into an empty classroom. He said that I could say what I want about it being over but he wasn't going to stay away and that it wasn´t over. That he'd get what he want." She was crying softly by now. "It might not sound like much, but Josh, it was scary you should've seen him!" she was half sobbing by now. "What if he does come for me? Oh my God! Was he implying he'd rape me?"

During the whole time she talked I felt sick and angry but just as she said that I exploded.

"He's not going to hurt you ok?! You're fine. You're safe. I'll be here as much as you need me Maya. I swear I won't let anything like that happen." I stood there looking at her and thinking.

I turn to leave the room and just before heading out she calls "Josh what are you going to do? Where are you going? Don't do anything stupid please!" but I'm blinded by my anger that I don't even turn to look at her.

He and I were going to have a "talk".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Lucas' POV**_

Maya was pretty loud so yeah, we all knew what Maya was upset and terrified of. We were waiting for more to be said when Josh came out. He looked pissed, like really pissed, he didn't even stop to look at any of us and I had an idea why. I turn to look at the rest and silently agreed that Zay, Farkle Cory and I would see what he's up to. It wasn't hard to guess, Andrew didn't know what he'd got himself in to.

 _ **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It means a lot.**_


	10. Maya?

_**Cory's POV**_

Whoa he's fast. I don't know how it's possible but Josh had already started his car when me were just heading towards mine. We were after him at a very high speed, it looked like he was heading to "Grillz" a place where you can find most of the kids in school. I don't like Andrew but I hope he's not there, Josh may be a good kind of kid but you wouldn't want to get him mad especially when it came to the people he loved.

We arrive to "Grillz" and follow Josh in. Once again, the dude is fast so by the time we get there he's already got Andrew pinned against the wall.

 _ **No one's POV**_

Josh entered the place fuming in anger and once he saw Andrew he grabbed him by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"I knew you wanted her." Andrew laughed. "Don't worry; you can have her, just wait 'til I'm done."

Josh was angrier and punched his nose and cheek but before he could do anymore he was pulled back by Cory.

"Josh stop it!" he reprimanded.

"Let go of me Cory!" Josh's voice filled with madness.

"Yeah, let go of him _Cory_ , I wanna see how long he lasts" Andrew said, his smirk still on.

Cory wouldn't let go. "Josh stop trying to get away!"

"No! Cory he said he'd give her to me once he was done with her!" Josh looking into Cory's eyes. To which Cory responded:

"What?" and he turned to look at Andrew. "Good luck fool." He told him letting Josh go.

The fight started again. They were moving to fast to know what was happening, all that could be heard were sounds of fists colliding with each other's faces. It went from Josh being on top to Andrew taking control and pouncing him on to the floor. It was like this for about five long minutes until they were both tired and pulled away getting ready for round two.

They were about to start again until Josh heard a voice call out to him.

"Josh!"

It was Maya.

He turned to see her and saw her scared face turn to Andrew which cause him to follow her gaze only to be met by a fist and black out.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

He left. Oh, God. He's gone after him I know it. I have to stop him before he gets hurt. I have to stop him.

I change quickly and head out the room when I see Shawn, my mom, Riley, Topanga and Auggie blocking my way out.

"I need to go find him. He's going to hurt Josh!" I said in panic.

"Maya." Shawn says. "You can´t leave. You're scared and I get that. I think it's best you stay and calm down. Besides, Cory, Lucas, Farkle and Zay have already gone after him."

"But I want to make sure please…"

Riley must've noticed I was desperate so she jumps in.

"Maybe… if she doesn't go alone? You and I can take her uncle Shawn. I'm worried myself. "

Shawn stands there thinking a whole minute and suddenly says: "Ok, ok, fine. Let's go."

We hurry out the building and make our way to Grillz. He doesn't seem to go as fast as I want so I hurry him every other second. When we finally get there I jump out as fast as I can and when I enter I see Josh's face covered in blood ready to launch at Andrew again. Andrew, on the other hand, was in far worse shape but he didn't give up just yet.

"Josh!" I yell in hopes that he'll run to me and leave the fight. It was a mistake because just as he turned Andrew took the opportunity to attack him. Josh must've notices my look because he turned, but it was too late. He was knocked to the ground.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No one's POV

Andrew knocked Josh to the ground but it wasn't enough for him. He continued to punch him but it didn't take long before Lucas jumped in causing another of Andrew's friends to do so. This happened when both Farkle and Zay jumped in. Cory and Shawn couldn't do anything, they were adults and it would be considered illegal.

Maya was starting to sob, she was watching how Josh was trying to put up a fight but was just too weak. She had enough.

She started running towards Andrew and jumped on his back throwing random punches to hit wherever she could. "Leave him alone you jerk!" This distracted him and gave Josh the chance to get up and get himself steady.

He started to run towards Andrew but Andrew had other plans.

Maya was on his back and he knew this was the end of him winning this so he decides to take a hit and make a run for it. As he was turning in circles with Maya on his back he decided to fall back against a wall causing Maya to hit her hear so hard against a shelf making her loose conscious and fall to the ground. Andrew runs out.

Josh sees this and runs towards Maya followed by Shawn and the rest.

"Maya! Maya!" was the last thing she could hear.

 _ **I know how you guys wanted to know so bad what happened next so here it is! Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it very much. Next one is up tomorrow hopefully.**_


	11. Oh

_**Josh's POV**_

"Maya, Maya!" was all I could say trying to wake her up.

Shawn gets to us almost immediately and takes her in her arms. He pulls his hand from underneath her head and it's full of blood. Riley starts to scream for help and the rest stand there shocked not knowing what to do.

Finally Shawn says something "The ambulance is going to take forever I say we take her ourselves."

"Let me bring my car" I say.

We're on the way to the hospital and every few seconds I look at my rearview mirror to see Shawn's scared yet caring face while he sees Maya. When we arrived she is immediately taken away by nurses and all we can do is wait.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours passed and the doctor comes out:

"Everything is fine. It's just a concussion and she needed a few stitches but apart from that everything is fine." He says.

We all sigh in relief.

"Can we see her?" Shawn asks.

"Sure, one at a time."

Shawn goes in first.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Shawn's POV**_

I see her lying there like nothing had happened. I don't know what I would have done if something worse had happened to her. I feel guilty thinking that this was Josh's fault. He wanted to fight, he wanted to resolve it with violence and because of that this happened. I push that thought in the back of my mind because I know it's not true. He was only trying to protect and defend her from him and I'm grateful.

I feel her start to stir and I wait for her to wake.

"Shawn?" she asks sleepily.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts… a lot. What am I doing-" her face changes drastically. "Josh! We have to go. We have to-"

"He's ok, nurses are checking him and the others right now." I say to try to calm her and it worked.

"What about…?"

"He ran like the pus- like the coward he is." I said. Her face is still worried but she knows she's safe here.

"Hey Shawn…"

"Yeah, Maya?"

"Hug me?"

I lay besides her so she puts her head on my chest. We were this way for about five minutes when she said the best thing I've heard.

"You're a great dad."

Oh, my heart.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Riley's POV**_

I can't believe all that just happened. My best friend was threatened and in the hospital, my uncle got into a fight, a fight in which my boyfriend, Farkle and Zay were also in. What a day.

It was my turn to enter the room.

"Riles." Maya said with her signature smile.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, but I'm ok now don't worry plant." She says.

I lay with my best friend just being in each other's company was more than enough.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Josh's POV**_

One by one they entered to see her; I would be the last one. Meanwhile I thought of everything that happened and how I could have prevented it.

Maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn about the age difference. Maybe if I would have been sneaky for once, she wouldn't have been with him. That's it, I can't wait any longer. I'm going to be with her even if it's against everyone else's wishes. I take this as a sign and I won't let it happen again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **No one's POV**_

It was Josh's turn to enter the room and see Maya. He was confident of what he had decided so as he entered:

"Hi, Josh." Maya said in a low voice but he didn't answer he only walked towards her and captured her lips with his stopping only to breathe.

"Wow." She said. "What's that for?"

"It's what I needed to be sure."

"Of what?"

"Maya, you like me right? A lot?" Maya nodded. "And I like you too and I felt hopeless for a moment when you told me what happened, that I could've prevented this. Now, this has made me see, Maya. I don't care if people think wrong of it. I don't care if they talk, I mean it's actually legal, you know, the Romeo and Juliet law, and I just. Ugh! Maya I just want to be with you and protect you from everything even if it was behind everyone's back and-"he was interrupted by Maya's kiss.

"Josh…" she said with her face less than a centimeter away from Josh's face.

"Maya."

"Ask me." She said in the same position waiting for the words she's been waiting to hear for so long.

"Will you, Maya Penelope Hart, do me the honor of going on a date with me?" he laughed. Not quite what she imagined but it was much better.

"How funny, ha-ha!" she laughed. "Yes, I will love that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days have gone by and Maya was finally released from the hospital.

"Let's go doll." Shawn said.

"Right behind you old man," Maya said earning a glare from Shawn. Josh, who was helping her pack the rest of her stuff, chuckled.

"Ha-ha. I'll go start the car." He said before making his way out.

"So…" Josh approached her and pecked her lips wrapping his arms around her waist while Maya wrapped hers around his neck.

"So…" she answered.

"About our date… got any idea of how we're going to go on it without being caught?" he said.

"Well… maybe Riley-"

"Riley can't keep a secret Maya and you know it." He interrupts.

"Tell you what, you be ready tomorrow at eight and I'll pick you up. Your mom would still be at work and it gives us plenty of time alone."

"What about Shawn?"

"I have two tickets to a game but can't go because of school work..."

"Well,well,well aren't you a sneaky one." Maya smirks.

"I have my moments." He kisses her before exiting the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was eight and Maya was more than ready. She was wearing a black long sleeve blouse with a grey skirt that a black pattern at the bottom and reached mid-thigh with black high-knee boots. Her hair was straight which made it reach her waist. Her makeup was neutral but classy.

The bell rang and took a deep breath before opening.

"Looks like you knew I was coming Hart."

It was Andrew.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

I try to close the door but he's too fast. I run towards the kitchen looking for something to defend myself with but he's approaching me too fast so I try to go out the door but he pulls me by my hair and drags me to the couch. He's too strong so it's easy for him to pin me down and start kissing my neck.

"Help! Somebody! JOSH!" I scream desperate for Josh to arrive.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _ **Oh I hate to do this to you guys, but my fingers just don´t want to listen. Lol Will josh get there in time? Next one will be very intense but it's nice in the end. It'll be the last chapter in which we see (sorry, read) Andrew.**_


	12. Ending him

_**Ok you guys! Ready to see Andrew one last time? Don't worry it's the last we'll know about him. From now on is going to be about … never mind I can't spoil it for you. Thanks for reviewing constantly it means a lot to me. If there is anything you would like me to write in this story, your opinion is more than welcome. Just don't write mean stuff, spare me the time of a fit of laughter when I can be writing more. Lol Enjoy!**_

 _ **Josh's POV**_

Oh man, I was so excited. Yeah, I've kissed her before but I just can't seem to stop feeling nervous. I was wearing the nicest jeans I had, a grey button shirt and black shoes and, obviously, my beanie.

It's eight. Crap! I'm running late! I climb down the stairs jumping over the last five. I get in the car and head to Maya's. Just before entering the building I see a flower stand and since I'm completely mad for this girl I decide to buy her lilies. I was just down the hall when I heard her scream.

"Help! Somebody! JOSH!"

I throw the flowers aside and run towards the apartment. I try to open the door but it seems to have the lock on, she screams again and I start to panic. I walk back and kick the door open and see how he has her pinned down on the couch her shirt pulled over her chest and her skirt above her waist. She was trying desperately to get away but it was in vain and only to be punched in the face. I react and launch myself towards him, grab him by his neck and pull him off of her.

I'm there once again throwing punches at him but this time I know his moves and it's easy for me to hit him. He starts to lose his energy but the image of him on Maya gives me even more. I continue hitting him even though he's now unconscious.

"Josh stop." Maya says grabbing my fist but I push her away, I'm so angry.

"Josh please, enough, you'll kill him!"

I stop and turn to see her. I come back to my senses and walk towards her but she winces and backs away. What I did must've freaked her out. She read my mind apparently because she ran towards me hugging me as tight as she can saying how glad she was I was there.

"Did he do anything? Did he-? Are you ok?" I ask rapidly checking her body for more injuries but the only one was her busted lip.

"No, he didn't, you got here just in time. Oh my God! I was so scared." she sobbed.

I hug her tighter and see Andrew regain consciousness so I pin him down again. "Maya, call the police."

"No. No. Wait, I get it ok?! I'll leave! You'll never see me again but don't call the police, please." He said panicking.

"Do I call?"

"It's up to you babe." I say my eyes never leaving Andrew.

"I think…" she's silent for another minute. "Hello? This is Maya Hart…" she informs the operator about the situation and we wait until they arrive. I tied Andrew's hands and legs to keep him in place.

I look at Maya and she looks at me. "Let's get you cleaned up." I say grabbing a towel and softly cleaning the blood of her lip and chin. Our foreheads are pressed together and I keep cleaning her face, I look into her eyes and pull away. "You're sure you're ok Maya?"

"Yeah…" she sighs "I just want to get past it so why don't we just watch t.v a bit before my mom, Shawn and the rest get here demanding to know what happened?"

"Sure." I kiss her forehead and thirty minutes later they all run into the apartment.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Shawn. We filled all of them in about what had happened and they were much calmer knowing he was locked up.

"Good! That son of a bi-" we all stare at Shawn. "I mean… that … that poop!" he tried to fix and we all laugh. "Poop? Really, Shawn? " Cory said amused.

"I have a question." This was Riley. We all turn to her attention. "Why are you guys all fancy and what was Josh doing here?"

Oh, crap.

"I well, I- uh…" both Maya and I struggled to come up with an excuse. I had an idea.

"Well, Maya promised me while she was in the hospital that she'd paint me a picture and I came by to see how that was going." I smiled trying to seem convincing.

"And? How's it going Maya? Shawn looked at her not believing a word Josh said.

"I was actually telling Josh that I forgot to start on it…"

"Huh." He knew something was up.

"And the clothes? Riley added earning a glare from Maya and me.

"I had a date, for which I wanted the painting." I said.

"And I was trying to come up with a new look." She added. They seem to buy it because no more questions were asked. It was time for us to go and I hug Maya goodbye and assure her she's safe now, kiss her head and go.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Maya's POV**_

I stayed there with my mom and Shawn until it was about twelve. I had to wake up an excuse to leave, they kept asking me if I was ok and if I needed anything and I grew tired of it. In my room I look for my pajamas and when I was about to take my shirt of I hear a knock.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

It was Josh at my window. I let him in and he hugs me tight bringing me to the bed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to make sure you were fine." He said.

Now, Ok, I know I was annoyed by my parents with their constant questions but… have you seen him? He's gorgeous. There's no way Josh's concern bothers me. I know, hypocrite, whatever.

"I'm fine I was about to change to my pajamas."

"Cool I'll wait here."

I change as fast as I can and walk out of my bathroom to find the cutest thing ever: Josh hugging my pillow sound asleep with his mouth slightly open. Good, he doesn't snore.

I slowly pull away the pillow from his arms and put myself in its place so we were now spooning. I can feel his breath on my neck, his arms wrap me even tighter and press me against him a bit more and I loved it. I felt safe.

 _ **Aww! I liked the spooning part. What about you guys? Next chapter is up tomorrow!**_


	13. I don't want to miss a thing

_**Hi pretty people! So I wanted to say a few things:**_

 _ **1.- Thank you so much for reviewing you guys, it makes me really happy to know you guys are following the story.**_

 _ **2.- Someone suggested that I make Maya lose her memory. Now, I thought it was a pretty good Idea, but I had already written the chapters that followed the one where Maya is hit in the head. BUT! I may be doing that later on! So dear reader, don't give up on me just yet.**_

 _ **3.- I am planning to do this story up until Maya is done with college. Now I've been thinking about some stuff that could happen after that but I really want to make sure you guys would like to see a sequel. If you do or if you don't please say so in the reviews.**_

 _ **I was listening to this song to think of what to write because I wanted it to be something sweet and unforgettable between Josh and Maya and I loved it. Hands down! I hope you guys like it. Next chapter is up tomorrow!**_

 _ **No one's POV**_

Josh woke up to a bright light from the sun coming from Maya's window, well that and:

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Maya, breakfast is ready darling." Katy said through the door.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." He thought.

"Maya, wake up it's your mom!" he said in a whisper. "Oh man, good thing I'm supposed to be on campus. My mom would've killed me."

"Hm? Wha-?" Maya awoke.

"Maya, why is it locked? Are you ok? I'm coming in baby girl." Katy said startling Maya.

"Shit!" said Josh.

"Uh... No mom I'm just changing hold on please!" Maya turned to look at josh who was trying to find a place to hide. "Josh go! Out the window!" She said helping him out.

"Ok, bye." He pecked her lips and left.

Maya runs to open the door. "I thought you were going to change." Katy said eyeing her daughter.

"Uh.. yeah I didn't find anything I'd like to wear. "

"Yeah, well… don't worry about that you don't have to go to school." Katy said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't get used to it, baby girl. It's just for today. Now, come have breakfast."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **No one's POV**_

School was awkward; people would stare at her and whisper when she passed. Of course they knew. Who didn't hear about the eighteen year old senior who sexually assaulted a sixteen year old freshman? She was feeling very uncomfortable and the only thing keeping her there were her friends.

Weekend was here and she was dying to see Josh, unfortunately, college always kept him there most weekends. She was starting to miss him too much so she decided to visit him. I mean, she's been there already and at night, this wouldn't be so bad. She made her way out of the Matthews.

On her way she would turn back and make sure she wasn't being followed. Yeah it's been a few days and Andrew was in jail but she still felt a bit insecure. She made it to NYU pretty fast and made her way to his dorm room and knocked.

"Maya, What are you doing here?" he hugged her.

"Well, I just… wanted to see how you were doing." she said shyly.

"I missed you too" he said and smiled knowingly while leaning in to capture her lips.

Kissing her always made him feel complete. It was as if everything around him was gone except for Maya. Words cannot explain what he felt when this girl was around him. He didn't have to think, he didn't have to do anything but watch her be her amazing self, and to him it was the most beautiful scene to watch her talk while making hand gestures excitedly, to watch her smile and to hear her laugh. Oh, her laugh… one of the many things that made him surrender to her feet.

Yes, Josh was a very deep guy, but as any other man, he didn't show it that much.

They pulled away and Josh spoke:

"You shouldn't be here. People will freak out and God help us if a teacher sees me kissing an underage girl."

"You're right. I'll go, you're free tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'll come by Riley's for dinner." He said pecking her lips and walking her out of campus.

"You better." She said and left.

Josh was walking to his dorm unusually happy when:

"I'm glad you made up your mind." It was Jasmine.

BUSTED!

"Huh?" Josh answered in panic.

"You've got lip gloss all over your mouth" she laughed pointing to his face. "And… I saw you walking her out. You should be more careful. Not many people are like you and me." Josh relaxed and wiped his lips.

"I know I told her that but I can't help it. It won't happen again though."

Jasmine smiled at this, patted his arm and left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For weeks they were on dates without anyone knowing and it was getting harder each time. Either it was Riley wanting to hang out and arriving at the same time that Josh was supposed to pick Maya up and making him hide, or Shawn wanting Josh to help him with stuff, or Cory wanting to have a brother bond night (yeah, I know but it's Cory.), or they were both too busy with school work. Fortunately, winter break was here and they would have plenty of time, although not alone, to catch up.

It was Christmas day and the whole Matthews and (now that Shawn and Katy married) Hunter clan was there.

Maya and Josh as always were both caught stealing glances at each other every other minute.

 _ **Amy's POV**_

Ok, so my boy has been unusually happy lately and I didn't even have to give him anything. Both Alan and I were sure this had to do with a girl, but we never thought it'd be Maya. The girl was only sixteen, almost seventeen and it wasn't appropriate!

It was Christmas and what we thought was confirmed. Josh wouldn't even try to hide it. Every time Maya would talk he would look at her as if she was the only one in the room. I turn to look at Alan who smiles at this. We already went through this type of teen love situation with Cory and Topanga which turned out great, but this one was slightly different, they weren't the same age. In fact, it wasn't the age we were worried about, it was the fact that they were in different stages in their lives that could affect them significantly if they were in a relationship.

Once dinner was over it was time to open presents. We each gave each other our presents and after opening them we thanked and hugged in a group. Suddenly we didn't see Josh or Maya.

I start to look for them and I finally find them out in the hall exchanging gifts.

I see Josh hand her a small box… Oh dear God not another Cory please!

No. Ok, good it's just a bracelet. Now she's giving him something… tickets? I can't see really well. I don't get it, I'm still young. Haha.

I think maybe we should talk to him about this….

 _ **Alan's POV**_

Oh, man. He's got it bad.

 _ **Josh's POV**_

After everyone else finishes giving each other presents I pull Maya out in the hallway to give her hers. It just a small charm bracelet to go along with the locket she got for her birthday. It came along with a charm that said I love you but I don't think we're there yet. Maybe for her birthday? It took me a lot of time to save up for it but the face she made when she opened the small box made me see it was totally worth it.

She hands me an envelope. It is two tickets to an Aerosmith concert! I love this.

I was about to lean in to kiss her when:

"Josh we're leaving!"

It was my mom. Oh, please tell me she didn't see anything! Please! I put on my most innocent face and answer. "Coming!" I turn to look at Maya whose face tells me she's also wishing we weren't caught. I try to reassure her it's ok but my face doesn't help.

The whole ride home was silent but as soon as we enter the house:

"Do you like her?" My mom asks but just as I'm about to answer she speaks once again.

"No. I know you do. What I'm trying to ask is if you're dating."

"Amy, calm down let him talk." My dad says.

I hate lying but if I tell the truth this will all go downhill. "We're not dating. We both agreed it wasn't our time yet." I say convincingly.

"You're sure Joshua? I don't want any problems." My dad said.

"Josh, I'm just trying to look out for you, and her!" my mom adds.

"Trust me you guys. Oh and we're going to a concert Friday. It's innocent." I make a face to make sure they understand and make my way upstairs.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **No one's POV**_

It was finally Friday and they were on the way to the concert. Maya wearing a black sleeveless tank with an Aerosmith print in front, jean high-waist short shorts, red converse and a red flannel shirt. Josh on the other hand, was wearing a grey Aerosmith t-shirt, a black leather jacket, dark ripped jeans and white converse.

As the finally entered the stadium guys immediately started to hit on Maya to which Josh always replied with pride:

"She's my girlfriend you prick."

They danced nonstop to every song until their favorite one came on.

Once the song started they looked at each other and Josh hugged Maya from behind and pressed her closer to him and kissed her cheek causing Maya to smile and blush then they both started to sing.

 **I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,** **  
** **Watch you smile while you are sleeping,** **  
** **While you are far away and dreaming,** **  
** **I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,** **  
** **I could stay lost in this moment forever,** **  
** **Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,** **  
**  
When the chorus started they started to sway to the music still singing to each other and every few seconds Maya would turn her face a bit to see Josh in the eyes.

 **I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,** **  
** **Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,** **  
** **Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,** **  
** **I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing** **  
**

Josh kisses her neck and rests there a few seconds taking in her scent. Then continues to sing.

 **Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,** **  
** **And I wondering what you are dreaming,** **  
** **Wondering if it's me you are seeing,** **  
** **Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,** **  
** **I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever and ever** **  
**

Maya sang never leaving Josh's beautiful eyes.

 **I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,** **  
** **Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,** **  
** **Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,** **  
** **I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing** **  
**  
Josh turns Maya to face him and presses her to him and sings just to her. Their foreheads pressed together looking deep into their eyes.

 **And I don't want to miss one smile,** **  
** **I don't want to miss one kiss,** **  
** **I just want to be with you right here with you,** **  
** **Just like this, I just want to hold you close,** **  
** **I feel your heart so close to mine** **  
** **And just stay here in this moment,** **  
** **For all of the rest of time**

When the chorus started they were too into the moment, they kissed each other in the sweetest way possible.

 **I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,** **  
** **Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,** **  
** **Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,** **  
** **I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**

Josh knew this was the perfect moment.

"I love you." He said with his eyes closed forehead still pressed to hers, grabbing her wrist where her bracelet was then he opened his eyes and added the "I love you" charm to it.

Maya didn't hesitate. "I love you too, Josh, very much."

 **Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,** **  
** **I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**

Once the song ended they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes taking in everything, wishing this moment never ended.

It was by far the most magical night they had ever had.


	14. Birthdays

_**I'm baaaaaack! Hi. LOL Aw, I'm still all romantic from lass chapter. Oh how love can be just pure happiness… anyways! Here's the next chapter you guys. Enjoy! Oh! And thanks for reviewing.**_

 _ **-I was thinking of skipping this chapter but I thought the first birthday since they're dating should be special.**_

 _ **-This is the second chapter full of love but love isn't always in the air. Get ready for some drama and rated M situations in the upcoming chapters!**_

 _ **No one's POV**_

They spent the rest of the break together, although most of the time they were accompanied by Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Zay and occasionally Jasmine and Charlotte. Soon it's January four which means it's time to return to school. Things for Maya were less awkward and she was doing really well. For Josh, well things were hectic, he had so much to do for school.

They texted and called each other constantly even if they had nothing to talk about. Finally two weeks later, January eighteen, Maya's birthday to be exact, came. Unfortunately, Josh couldn't free himself from college but he still managed to surprise her on her day.

Here's what happened:

 _ **Maya's POV**_

It was a normal day at school… well, no. It was an awesome day at school people kept wishing me happy birthday and handing me presents! Even people I didn't know, it was weird actually, but I loved gifts, though there was something intriguing about them. They were all wrapped in the same kind of wrapping paper, a purple metallic paper with a light pink bow. Ok…

First one was from Riley, well, the first two, she gave me the mysterious one and another one typical of Riley, a box wrapped in unicorn and rainbow wrapping paper. Next one was Farkle, he too gave me two, the mysterious one and another one that seemed to be an envelope. Next, was Lucas then Zay and then a dozen more people until the biggest one came.

I was home, alone as always, texting Josh when someone knocked on my door. I got up to open and it was… a delivery guy?

"Maya Hart?"

"Yes…"

"This is for you, can you please sign here." he said giving me a pen and paper and then bringing up a huge box with that same mysterious wrapping paper. What the heck is going on?

I pull the box in and my God was it heavy! I haven't opened up the rest so I bring them and place them next to this big one. I notice they are all different sizes so I thought it was logical to start with the smallest and make my way up.

Once all the small presents were opened I realized they each came with a sweet and they read:

"Happy"

"Birthday"

"Love"

"I"

"Hope"

"You"

"Like"

"This"

"Present"

"I love you."

I start tearing the wrapping paper off the big box and see the most amazing thing ever.

It was a whole collection of art supplies. Watercolor paper, Tissue paper, small, medium, and large brushes, tempera paint, watercolor paint, markers, pastels, pan watercolors and waterproof markers. There was also a variety of sponges, glitter, and foam.

I was so excited and once everything was out of the box I found a small note:

It was very tricky to know what to buy but the lady at the store helped me out a lot. I told her it was for my amazing talented girlfriend. I really hope you liked it.

Love,

Josh

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number as fast as I could.

When he answered:

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I yelled in excitement.

"I take it you liked it"

"Aaahhhh!" I couldn't find the words to express my happiness.

"Ow, Maya. You'll leave me deaf." He laughed.

I calmed myself down. "I loved it... I love you."

"Love you too."

Best birthday ever.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **No one's POV**_

Time flew by and soon it was February 14.

Valentine's day.

Sunday.

Josh's birthday and he would spend most of it without Maya. Well, she'd be there but it just wasn't the same with everyone around.

His day was full of activities. Breakfast with his mom and dad, lunch at Cory's and dinner would be back at home because everyone else had dates. He did think of sneaking out but his parents had other plans.

"Oh maybe we can have dinner and watch movies!" his mom said. She was way too excited for Josh to bail out on her.

The day went by great though he craved time alone with Maya. Soon it was time to go back home. Maya said she was going to the bathroom and Josh said he was going to get something to Augie's room. They said their goodbyes and kissed briefly.

"Happy birthday baby." Maya said.

He was kind of bummed Maya didn't hand him a gift but he understood she didn't have much money. He was still happy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner was great and the movie… well, his parents fell asleep as soon as it started. He turned off the t.v and pulled a blanket over their bodies and made his way up to his room.

He was shocked by what he saw as he entered.

It was a small tent improvised with a blanket, it had lights on the edges and it was placed on top of a blue squared blanket. Inside it there was two cups of ice cream with lots of chocolate syrup, on the sides there were two boxes wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"I know it's not much but I… I didn't want to not give you anything so…" Maya said gesturing towards the tent.

Josh didn't say a word; instead he walked towards her grabbed her by the waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"Window?" he asked knowing she snuck in through it.

"Yeah." She smiled.

They ate their dessert and talked for what seemed for hours. They kissed and laughed and stayed in each other's arms. It was time to open his presents.

The first one was a picture of them at the Aerosmith concert. He was hugging Maya from behind while Maya had one hand on top of his and with the other took the picture. They were both smiling to the camera.

The other one was a professional camera. What? How did she-?

"Maya? How did you afford-? What-?" he said shocked.

"You're welcome baby." She laughed. "I started to draw people on the street and sell them." She said more seriously. "It took a lot of saving up but you gave me something that I love and I wanted to do the same because I love you."

He smiled still not knowing what to say. He kissed her for a long time pulled away and got lost in her eyes.

Best birthday ever.


	15. Fights

_**Author's note: Here it is! Rated M! If you can't handle sexual content do not read this chapter! I was inspired by a head canon I saw on Tumblr.**_

 _ **Oh My God I had to repost this I forgot I had another part of a chapter at the end of the document Lol I hope nobody saw it…**_

Months went by and both Maya and Josh were getting tired of sneaking around, it was getting harder and harder each time. Riley would ask Maya where she'd been, Shawn would always keep her busy with something because he was suspecting something was going on, her mom was always trying to get information out of her, and as if that weren't enough, school was getting tougher every day due to it was almost being the end of the school year which made their time together tense. Sneaking around was tiring both physically and emotionally. They didn't know how much longer they could take it. Sure, they knew what they were getting themselves into but it was more difficult than they thought. If they just told everyone they would be at least in peace in each other's company. The stress started to build up in both causing them to argue about the most insignificant things.

"Maya! Just leave the damn thing like it was I told you I'd fix it!" Josh yelled.

Maya has accidently dropped the camera she gave Josh for his birthday.

"I can fix it! I bought it, I fix it!" she yelled back.

Josh stood forward trying to take the camera from her hands but Maya would press it against her stomach and hunch over while turning the other way.

"Stop it! I said I'd fix the damn camera Josh!"

"You don't know how! Just give me the fucking camera Maya!"

Maya was shocked, she had never heard him swear so angrily but Maya, being Maya didn't back down.

"I SAID NO!" she shouted.

Josh also didn't back down and continued to wrestle the camera out of her until in one fast move he pushed her making her fall back into the wall and fall to the ground. He tried to help her out but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't…" she said making her way out.

It was this way a couple of times but every time they would forgive each other and move on. Today though, the fight wasn't going to be solved that fast or was it?

"You're so stubborn Maya!"

"Oh and you're not?!"

They don't even remember why they were fighting but it was in their veins to not back down without a fight.

"Maya stop! I don't want to fight anymore ok? Enough, I'm tired of this." He said lowering his voice.

Maya didn't know what to think of this. Was he ending it? What was he tired of? Fighting? Her? Was he leaving her?

"Fine! I guess it's over then. Bye!"

"What? Maya I meant the fighting! But if you are giving up so easily then fine. I guess it's not such a bad idea!" he said regretting every word.

Maya wasn't expecting that but he said what he said. She grabbed his backpack and threw it at him.

"Then go! GO!" she kicked him out.

He was going to knock but thought it was best to let her cool down. He knew this wouldn't last long. He was halfway down the hall when he felt her run up to him and hug him from behind.

"Please. Please don't leave me. I'm tired of being left. I don't want to be left by anyone else. Please." She sobbed.

He turned to her speechless and held her tight in her arms; he then cupped her face and kissed her hard.

"Maya I was coming back, I swear I just wanted you to cool off babe. I'm sorry." He kissed her again. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her again taking her back to the apartment.

Maya kissed back with the same amount of fervor. They don't know how but next thing they knew, they were on Maya's bed, Josh on top, rubbing against each other topless, their mouths parting to let their tongues in, hands roaming everywhere.

Josh knew this wasn't the way it was supposed to be and that it couldn't be now even if they were both emotionally stable so he pulled away.

"Maya I think we should stop" he said breathing heavily.

"What? Why?" Maya said scared this meant something else.

"We both know this isn't the moment and circumstances babe." He said trying to stand but Maya's grip wouldn't let him.

"Josh, I need this." She said in a whisper unbuttoning her skirt.

She kissed him once again in a soft, passionate way that drove Josh crazy. She rolled over so now Josh was underneath and started kissing his neck, mounting friction between them. She has never felt so good in her life and for once she was going to enjoy it. Josh was also going crazy; the feeling of her grinding on his erection is making him lose control. He rolls them over so now he's on top grinding against her center hitting the bundle of nerves, she seems to enjoy it because she's bucking her hips upwards moaning his name, and he loves every minute of it. Soon they're moving faster and faster. Josh is sucking at the top of her breasts leaving marks all over. Maya is moaning louder every time and soon they both feel the pressure in them build up. No later than two minutes they both reach their climax saying I love you to each other. Josh lies on top of her laying his head on her chest careful not to crush her while Maya caresses his head.

"That was amazing." He said pulling away.

"I know… and we're not even naked yet." She said trying to take off her underwear but is stopped by Josh.

"Maya, enough, this was great. We're not doing anything else yet ok?" he says knowing well she was doing this to be sure he wouldn't ever leave her, she nods.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

This girl was going to be the death of him. Even though he loves the way they made up, he hopes that was the last fight they had. He spent the night there and woke up early in the morning to drop her off at school before heading to college himself.

They quickly got off and kissed briefly saying their goodbyes and parted ways not noticing hhow Missy was watching from behind, cellphone in hand.


	16. Caught

"Hart." Missy called Maya approaching her locker.

"What do you want Bradford?" Maya answered with venom.

"I want a favor and you can't say no."

"If it involved my friends absolutely not and even if it didn't the answer is still no."

"Really? Well you have to because I-" Missy was saying until Maya interrupted not bothering to look at her.

"Save it, I don't care. I'm not helping you so go ahead and pout and throw your tantrum."

Missy smiled devilishly "As you wish." She said taking out her phone.

School was over and just as Maya entered her home she saw Shawn and Katy waiting for her with angry faces.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here? What's going on?" she that moment the Matthews from Alan to Josh came in.

"What is going on?" She asked once again.

"Show it to her Josh." Amy said.

Josh who was incredibly embarrassed handed her the cellphone giving her an "I don't know, I'm sorry" look and that's when she saw it, the video of her and Josh kissing and making the own ways. She looks at everyone with angry and disappointed faces, except for Riley who's actually nervous for her.

"I don't know what to-" she turns to josh.

"This isn't Maya's fault, it's mine I told her that we could-" Josh was saying before being interrupted by his mom.

"You said you weren't dating. I knew better then to believe you Joshua. How long has this been going on?" Amy asked.

"Seven months…" both Maya and Josh answered.

"SEVEN MONTHS!" this was Shawn and Cory.

"Guys it's not like it was someone you don't know ok? and we love each other and-" Maya was saying.

"Love? What do you know about love Maya? You're only seventeen!" Amy shouted.

"Amy calm down." said Alan while Josh defended Maya "Don't yell at her!"

"No I will not calm down!"

Maya was hurt but how she was being attacked but as the girl with the cold heart she refused to say a word and only stared into Amy's eyes.

"Maya, sweetie, I know that… that you have always had strong feelings for Josh but I don't think it was smart to do this baby girl…" said Katy.

"Look, you both are still very young ok? During these months anything can happen. Maybe you'll find other people." Cory added.

"Cory, you better than anyone knows how this is!" Josh argued.

"I think it is best that we all talk to them in private, attacking them like this isn't going to help." Riley said holding her best friend by the shoulders but Maya wouldn't budge and stared at the ground.

"She's right, and don't think you two" Amy pointed to Josh and Maya "Will be seeing each other soon. Let's go." She finished walking towards the door.

"Maya" said josh reaching for Maya but was pulled away by Alan.

"Maya are you ok?" Riley asked but she wouldn't answer. Instead she turned towards Shawn and Katy "I'm sorry. I know, no Josh, no permissions." And she made her way to her room. She knew this was Missy's doing and she was going to pay.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Josh was continued to be attacked by his parents but didn't say a word. He knew that whatever he said he was still going to be wrong in their eyes. Once home he made it up to his room and tried calling Maya only to be sent to voicemail.

The next morning he was still calling her and being sent to voicemail. He didn't care about school, he was going to see his girl and make sure she was fine. He quickly bathed and changed, then drove to Maya's home and climbed up through the window.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Josh?" Maya said running to her door to lock it.

He climbed in to the room and tried to kiss her but she wouldn't let him.

"What wrong? Why don't you let me kiss you?"

"Josh, did you not get it last night? We can't be together. I'm sorry." She said coldly.

"Maya, I'm not leaving you ok? I can't…"

"Josh, they barely said anything to you! They were all attacking me! Did you not see how your mom looked at me? As if I had made you be with me, as if it was my fault! Like I was the slut who seduced her baby!" she screamed while whispering. "I don't want to be looked that way anymore… I love you Josh I do…" she walked towards him and cupped his face. " But maybe they're right… I mean, I know what I feel and I know that I'll always feel this way, but do you?" she looked at him seriously, tears in her eyes.

"I do, Maya. I really do!" he pressed her to him.

"Then we can wait a few months… you were right since the beginning… and besides, we both know it was getting harder and tiring… "

Josh thought for a few minutes. "So… is this over then? Are we supposed to meet other people? How are we-?"

"It's not over… think of it as the last months of freedom that you have" she smiled "You don't have to be with anybody, let's live what we need to live and then we can enjoy together… Just a few more months…" she said, tears streaming down her face.

Josh was on the verge of tears "I love you very much, don't forget that." He pressed his forehead to hers. "One kiss?"

"One." She whispered meeting his lips.

This kiss was sad, salty and sweet but full of hope. Hope that they will soon be in each other's arm, worries aside.

 _ **Josh's POV**_

I don't know how much longer I can wait. What if she sees something in someone else that she doesn't see in me? What if she decides a few months isn't enough? What if she changes her mind about us? Will she kiss other lips? Will she be held in other arms?

Enough, I have to stop torturing myself. I love her with everything I have and I know she loves me. Even if she does date someone I know we'll always come back to each other in the end… even if it breaks my heart to see it.

 _ **No one's POV**_

Maya was walking through the halls of her high school when:

"Hart." It was Missy. Maya's blood started to boil in anger and fury. She turns to see Missy smirking in an evil way which made her anger grow. Maya launches herself against Missy pushing her against the lockers; Missy pulls her by the hair and brings her to the ground along with her. Unfortunately for her, Maya is much stronger so it's easy for her to throw punches at her face while the only thing Missy could do was pull her hair and scratch her face and arms.

Riley, Lucas, Zay and Farkle arrive to see what the commotion was about and as soon as they see Maya pounding Missy's face Lucas pulls Maya away but the two girls hold on to each other's hair which makes it more difficult to separate them. Riley runs to help him trying to pull Maya's hand from Missy's hair but it's too difficult, when she finally gets them out, but Maya kicks Missy in the face knocking her out.

Now they're here in the principal's office waiting to see what their punishment is. Maya has long fingernail scratches on her face and arm but it wasn't as bad as Missy's busted lip, bruised cheeks and chon and her broken nose.

The principal and Mr. Matthews enter followed by Shawn and Missy's parents.

The principal clears her throat: "Ms. Hart, Ms. Bradford, you are both suspended two weeks. You may pack your things and go."

"Just two weeks?" Maya said trying to ease the tension but only Shawn chuckled.

On their way home:

"Maya, I know you're upset about everything, but you know we're right… right? I mean… it's just a couple of months, enough for Amy and everyone else to calm down. You'll be together, I know so."

"I know I just… I hope it does go well in the end. Anything can happen."

"It will kiddo."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Ok Ok! I know you probably hate me right now! BUT! Don't worry my dears they do get together just be patient for another chapter! And to make it up to you I'll post the next chapter tonight! I promise!**_


	17. Fixed

Their hearts were heavy and sad, they just weren't the same and it was obvious. Maya wouldn't paint, Josh stopped taking pictures. She wouldn't sing in the shower, his eyes never left the floor. School was so much work and it seemed impossible to finish, but it served as a distraction from what had happened and the fact that they weren't speaking much. Not that they didn't want to, it just happened, they drifted apart. School and work had become their priority.

Maya would help out part time at the bakery while Josh worked at an Italian restaurant. They had slowly become the people they had made fun of. They were quiet and reserved, things that didn't go unnoticed by those who had pulled them apart.

Maya was waiting tables at the bakery, it was a busy day and though she didn't enjoy it, people left generous tips… and numbers. What were they thinking? Did they really think she'd call? HA! She learned the bad way not to hope for anything more than she's ever had. She was her old self now, the Maya that has been known to look at things a pessimistic way. Josh had brought out something in her but that was, since they were apart, kept in a box under her bed along with pictures and gifts that reminded her of him.

There were so many tables to tend to but she was grateful it kept her mind busy. She picked up numerous orders never looking up to the people ordering, until now.

"What's it going to be?" she asked.

"I'd like… to know why you haven't come home to visit in a long time?" It was Mr. Matthews. He was there with Topanga, Riley and Auggie. Maya looked at them in surprise.

Yeah, they were owners of the bakery now but she still didn't see much of them. In between school and work her day was full.

"Oh, Hi… I've just been very busy lately." She tried to defend herself.

"For five months? Your mom has been more to our place more than you have, Maya. The only contact we've had was in class and the only thing we know about you we've heard from Riley." Cory said. "What is going on?"

"I'm just learning about the world, Mr. Matthews. This world doesn't involve feelings. It involves studying and working to earn money. Money is everything. This world is about doing what society expects and earning money for a living. That is what I've been doing. That is what's going on." Maya spits. "I have other tables to wait so if you aren't ordering anything I have to go." She waits a minute. "No? Fine." She leaves.

"The girl is a wreck." Topanga says. "I didn't want to say anything, but separating them was a bad idea. I knew this would happen."

"They were too young!" Cory argued.

"A few months wasn't going to hurt anyone Cory! They were just like us! And your mom didn't help much either." She retaliated.

"Well, it's too late for that. I just hope this turns out well soon." Said Riley.

While Maya went back to her old self, so did Josh. He was back to his "Ladies man" phase. His job offered him some good things, in all of them, chick's numbers. Although he wasn't interested, he'd have an occasional one night stand. His intention was to distract his mind from Maya and it worked… for a few hours.

He too lost contact with his family, only seeing them every other weekend. When he _did_ see them all his answers were monotone.

Though they both tried to keep their minds off each other it was almost impossible to not think of how things would be if they crossed paths once again.

She knew she would go weak in the knees even after two months apart. She knew she would tremble at the touch of his hand. She knew he heart would pound faster than a bee's hum. She knew her lips would crave a kiss from his. She knew she'd lose herself in his eyes. She knew that before she could think twice, she'd be in his arms wishing she had the power to freeze time. Josh could do that to her in mere seconds.

Josh, well, he knew that when he'd see her his hands would sweat and his body would shake in excitement. He knew that time would stop. He knew that when their eyes met, she would be the only one in the world. He knew that when his lips met hers he'd kiss her in a slow, sweet way. He knew that he'd lose himself completely in her eyes and body. He knew that he would surrender to her feet in a blink of an eye.

And that's exactly what happened.

It was New Year and she looked extremely beautiful in that black v top, black mini skirt, gold and black sequin blazer and black stilettos. She had changed so much in only two months and he hated to not be a part of that. What had happened? How is it that they lost contact in such a small amount of time?

Nervously, he approaches her and taps her shoulder. She slowly turns and they both stand there awkwardly.

"Hi." He finally says.

"Hi." She answers stretching out her hand. What the-? Damn Riley and her weirdness.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of months… you look different… gorgeous." He smiles shaking her hand.

In that moment, every bad feeling and thought about life left Maya's mind. His touch was all she needed to be pulled back into the light.

"I have been working very hard. Trying my best at school… and you look very "boing"." She laughs without letting his hand go.

Josh was over the moon. It has been so long since their hands touched. Everyone else watched the scene display in front of them.

"Can you see that?" Riley said. "Their faces they just… I mean look how different they are in each other's company! You guys really don't think they love each other?"

No one answered. They all new she was right but they were all too proud to admit it, especially Amy, who had been awful to Maya.

They thought about how they have changed significantly these two months and how that would be worse if they let this keep going.

"I for once am not going to fix this. You guys did this, you guys fix it." Riley said. They all agreed and Amy was the first to speak.

"Josh… Maya. I would like to speak to the two of you." She said taking everyone by surprise. "I know that I am the main person to have ended you relationship thinking that you were still too young and now I realize that in a way I was wrong…" Josh and Maya look at each other. "I realize now that you, Maya, were just a few months away from turning 18 and that a few months wasn't really that much and it didn't compare to the feelings you have towards my son. I have seen how you have been these months apart from each other and it hurt me to know I was part of the reason. I want to apologize and say that if you decide that now is the time to be together… I am okay with that." She finished, Alan hugging her by the waist.

After that Cory, Shawn, Katy and even Topanga said something similar. Josh and Maya could only stare in amazement on how all of a sudden they had all changed their minds. There was no doubt that they were getting back together but there was no way they were going to let them off the hook just like that.

Josh was the first to speak, "Thank you for… what you have said, but Maya and I decided that you guys were right and these five months have taught us a lot. We won't live off love. Life isn't just about being with someone you know? It's just a cycle. You are born, you grow in to a person worth of being a part of society, earn money and all that…" Maya continued "Reproduce, which really doesn't have to involve love, and finally die. We actually think what we lived was just a phase you know? Not love, lust. Now don't worry, we didn't do anything but we learned that. Love doesn't exist. We are never getting back together and we're okay with that." She finishes and they both turned to look at the horrified faces of all the adults. It took a whole lot of inner control to stifle a laugh.

"Uh…" It was Cory. "I think you guys are completely wrong-" His face was the funniest thing they had ever seen and they couldn't hold it in anymore so they started to laugh really hard.

"Oh my God!" Maya laughed.

"I can't believe you guys bought that!" Josh laughed even harder.

"You guys are so mean." Shawn said.

Before anyone can add anything else Riley spoke. "You guys the countdown started." The couples quickly found each other and stood facing one another. Even Josh and Maya.

 _Five_

They turned to each other.

 _Four_

Josh grabs her waist.

 _Three_

They step close to each other.

 _Two_

They lean in so close they can feel their breaths touch each other's skin.

 _One_

They kiss in the sweetest way they could and held on for dear life. They pull away, stare in each other's eyes and smile not letting go yet.

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

It was the best way to start a brand new Year.

In each other's arms.

No worries in their hearts.

It was the start of something great; something they knew would last forever.


	18. Eighteen

Days passed and it was soon Maya's eighteenth birthday. It's Wednesday so they are both in school. While in class, Maya's phone vibrates:

" _You free tonight?"_ It was a text from Josh.

" _Yeah, I'm celebrating with my parents until Saturday. Have anything in mind?"_

" _Of course, my dorm at 9:00?"_

" _Sure."_

Since it's just his dorm she decides to wear a beige loose shirt that reaches a bit above her belly button, black skinny jeans and her favorite black boots.

She rides the subway to NYU and once she's there she makes her way to his dorm and knocks.

"He- whoa! You look amazing!" he greeted hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, you do as well." She wasn't lying, he was just wearing a button shirt and jeans but he looked very handsome. He invites her in and sees the sweetest thing ever.

His dorm was decorated with pictures of both of them she never knew he took. Photos of their first official date, Halloween, Christmas, Aerosmith concert, New Year, Valentine's Day (Josh's birthday), etc.

The only light in the room came from the lights that were hanging from the ceiling. It was the cheesiest thing she has ever seen.

"I know it's too… you know, but I can't do much in a dorm." He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I love it." She said honestly wrapping his arms around her waist waiting for him to lean in.

He kissed her softly and said, "Happy birthday legal Maya." She laughed. "I don't have a kitchen but, I bought some chocolate cake and ice cream. They're here in the small fridge but first… " he took out a small red box from his pocket. He was about to open it when:

"Uh… what are you doing? Josh I know that we love each other and stuff you know? But uh- I don't think I'm ready for that just yet and I- "she was rambling before Josh interrupted.

"No! Maya! It's a promise ring!" he said laughing.

"A what?"

"A ring that symbolizes that we'll remain faithful and that we plan on being together forever." He said.

"How's that any different from an engagement ring?" she said with a confused face.

"It's different because we're too young to make it official." He smiled.

"Oh. Cool… continue" she said embarrassed at the fact she didn't know about it.

He took the ring in his fingers and said "I want to give you this ring as a promise, Maya. A promise that I'll be here no matter what, that I'll be true, that no matter how hard things get we will make it through. A promise that I will always love you." He slid the ring with her birthstone in to her right index finger.

She had no idea of what to say she can only smile from ear to ear. Being her usual self she said. "Wouldn't it be funny if the chorus to I will always love you by Whitney Houston started to play right now? She laughed.

"I thought you'd say that" he said taking a small control in his hand and pressing play.

 _And I will always love you_

They started to laugh hard and soon the song was over. They ate their desserts and once they finishes let themselves go into a steamy make out session which soon turned into a grinding one.

"Josh, get up." Josh stopped in surprise.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No babe. Everything is fine." She stood from the bed.

She didn't plan on doing this, but the lights, the pictures, the ring, and the love they had for each other made it seem like the moment was right.

Slowly she pulled her shirt over her head revealing her black bra.

"Maya…" Josh whispered. "I don't think we… I-"he tried to speak when Maya stepped closer to him.

"You… what, Josh?" she said while straddling him and moving her hands through his hair leaning in to kiss his lips.

"I… love you." He gave in to the moment. He hadn't planned this. The dorm decoration had just been to make her happy and feel special and the ring was just to secure her that he was in it for good. He didn't plan on this to happen but then there's that saying: "The best things happen unexpectedly."

They began to kiss once again and after a few minutes Josh rolls them over so he's now on top. He starts kissing the top of her breasts and making his way down to her belly button. He made his way up again and unhooks her bra and helps her get rid of it. He slowly and gently kisses her breasts and then starts to roam them with his tongue. Soon, his hands make their way down to her jeans, next he unbuttons and takes them off. He leaves her breasts and pulls her underwear down until she's free of them so now she's completely naked. He stands to admire her body and whispers "You're gorgeous."

Maya stands in front of him taking in her hands the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Once that is done she gently passes her fingers across his chest and down to his belt. She undoes it quickly and unbuttons his jeans her eyes never leaving Josh's. He kicks his shoes and pants off and he's now in boxers only. Maya sees his beautiful body and slowly pulls down his boxers causing her to kneel down and stand again. She feels ready so she lies on the bed pulling him to join her.

"Are you sure Maya?"

"Do I not look like it?" she smiles. "Yes, I am." She said although her nerves where up to a million percent.

He places himself on top and whispers "Do you trust me?" to which she replies "With my life."

Josh kisses his way down to her bundle of nerves and stars to kiss and pass his tongue over it. Soon Maya is moaning his name in ecstasy her fingers knotted in his hair. He then makes his way up and they both knew what was coming next.

"I'm going to … you know…" he said and she only nodded.

Slowly he enters her careful not to hurt her so much, his eyes never leaving her face. She winces and closes her eyes in pain, but she knew it was normal. Josh stopped but she encouraged him to continue saying she was ok. He pushed a bit further until they both felt something rip inside of her. Maya whimpered and Josh immediately kissed her in hopes of making it better. After a few minutes she convinced him to keep going, but Josh felt more uncomfortable now that he's seen tears roll down her face.

"Maybe if you move my hips to the pace you want… it can be better and I won't be thinking so much that I'm hurting you." He said.

"Okay…" she said grabbing his hips and starting to rock them back and forward slowly gradually picking up the pace. He then started to moan and finally released himself. They kissed once more before separating.

Now in each other's arms they spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it hurts a bit but it's normal. Don't worry." She smiled.

"It'll get better. I promise."

"I know. I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

They got dressed knowing she couldn't spend the night. Maya would wince with every step and Josh would hold her tight against his side and kiss the top of her head.

Needless to say, they didn't sleep at all that night. Memories of their time together replaying in their minds placed a smile on their faces.

 _ **Author's note: Yes, they did it. Let that sink in.**_

 _ **So, I re read this whole story and found various mistakes. Sorry about that. I also realized that this story was up to Maya's eighteenth birthday. This story will have at the most two more chapters after this one for it to make sense.**_

 _ **Now, as I've said before, I really don't think I can stop writing. I love to imagine what they go through and so I decided that if you guys want a sequel about what happens next (Maya in college with Josh and beyond) please say so in the reviews you guys.**_


	19. Graduation and realization

_**Hello! Well this is it you guys! Last chapter. I'm not sad. You know why? Because I'm writing a sequel! Yep. I may be posting it next week so stay tuned. Now, about this chapter:**_

 _ **There was a review that said this was a good story though it was quite graphic. So sorry my friend! I guess I should have warned you guys about how detailed the sexual content would be. So, to compensate that, I toned it down in this chapter and I will not be as graphic in the sequel. (Unless you guys want me to, please say what you think in the reviews).**_

 _ **Also, one said "they didn't use protection" uh, sorry lol they did I just forgot to add that, school has been hectic but I'm all done now. I'll try to add even more details to the sequel.**_

 _ **There was another one that said "DUDE UPDATE THE RATING" … sorry. I'm new at this and I didn't know I could update it so that's why in the summary it says: "Rating may change." Also, in the beginning of a chapter I wrote that there was sexual content in the chapter and you could skip it.**_ __ _ **I updated anyways, thank you for telling me.**_

 _ **I'm so thankful to all those who stuck with this story and reviewed constantly! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Anyways, moving on, here is the last chapter! Enjoy!**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **No one's POV**_

Maya woke up to the sweetest thing ever. Josh was lying next to her watching her with amazement.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I love how you wake up."

"You mean naked and next to you?" she laughed.

"No, well… yeah but also because you look very beautiful with that face." He smiled.

Not long ago (six months earlier) had they had sex for the first time. Well, together.

With time they had learned what they liked and to feel more comfortable naked in front of each other. Example:

 _Flashbacks_

 _February 14_

" _Josh just bite a little corner of the cake." Maya was trying to convince him._

" _You'll push my face in it. I know you!" he insisted._

" _Fine!" she huffed taking a piece of cake into her hand and throwing it at his face. Josh knew this was war so he grabbed a piece himself and threw it at her._

 _After throwing the whole cake they stood there staring at each other with lust. They launched themselves into their arms and kissed roughly._

 _They got rid of all clothing item as fast as they could and were soon moving at a fast pace together. They would tell each other how to move and where to touch. About 40 minutes later they were sent over the edge._

" _Wow." She said._

" _I know… wanna go again?" he wiggled his eyebrows. She didn't say anything; instead climbed on top of him ready for another round._

It wasn't a surprise to anyone when they knew they had sex.

 _January 19:_

 _ **Riley's POV**_

 _I'm waiting for Maya to ride the subway to school when she comes in all happy and singing and … skipping? What the hell?_

 _Oh yeah, I curse now, it was a habit when I was well… with Lucas in…yeah, anyways, it slowly creeped its way out to any kind of situations._

 _Anyways, she was all … me._

 _We made it to school and we were in our gym class. Obviously we have to change. In one turn I gave I saw Maya's.. breasts were marked with hickies and small light bites, she was trying to hide them. I wanted to laugh so badly but I decided to mess with her a bit._

" _So Maya… what did you do last night?" I smirk._

" _I was home… asleep." She said vaguely._

" _Really? I thought you saw Josh? Since…"_

" _Since what?" she panicked._

" _Since you smell like sex." Oh my God I'm so mean. I couldn't even keep a straight face I had to laugh at her horrified face._

" _Maya! You don't smell like sex." I laugh._

" _Bitch." She frowns but then smiles at me._

 _End of flashbacks._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You do too." She smiled and pecked his lips.

"Are you nervous about today?" Josh was asking.

"Kind of, I still haven't finished my speech yet."

Today was graduation day and she was both excited and nervous.

"It'll be fine." He said getting up. The adults didn't know what they were doing so: "I've got to go before my mother wakes up."

"Yeah, see you tonight." They kissed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One by one names were called and kids, now adults, walked up to receive their diploma.

At both Riley's and Maya's turn their families "Wooed" and did a mini wave embarrassing them.

It was Maya's turn to give her speech and her nerves were getting the best of her until he saw him. He was there more handsome than ever looking at her with pride. He stood and shouted:

"That's my girl!"

He was pulled back by Cory who was covering his face in embarrassment while Shawn was laughing his butt off.

She started:

"Today is the day we become adults. The day we go on to whatever the next thing is. It's just the beginning of our lives. We will face various things: stress, pressure, adrenaline, hate and love. We will see things from another perspective, we will see things as for what they are and we will move on. It is our chance to prove that what we have gone through these four years have served us. Not only academically but also emotionally. It is our chance to make things right. It is our chance to live. It is our decision to take it."

She looked up and everyone started to clap making her feel satisfied with the speech she had just improvised.

Their school was hosting a party in honor of their graduation. Of course Josh was her date.

She took of her gown revealing her long light pink low back dress making Josh's heart beat at a rapid pace.

"You look… gorgeous." He said kissing her lips.

They danced all night and made their way home where… well you know what happened.

 _ **Josh's POV**_

She was here beside me sound asleep. Her face was peaceful… beautiful. Her hand was on my chest and I could see the promise ring I gave her. It made me think of everything we went through… then it dawned on me.

 _Four years._

 _Four years I have been keeping this secret._

 _My love for Maya._

Not in a way where I never showed it or that anyone never knew.

It was in a way where I wasn't aware of how deeply in love I was with this girl, how she was the main reason for everything I do, how I'm capable of giving her everything I have if she asked me to.

How I don't want anyone else to have her heart. It belongs to me.

How I don't want anyone else to hold her in their arms. Her place is with me.

How I don't want anyone else to make her happy. It's what I live for.

I want her and I know she wants me. Our place is here… together.

 _Four years full of love, hate and drama at its best made me see that._

 _She truly was in it for the long game, and so was I._


	20. SEQUEL

_**Hi guys! I posted the first chapter of the sequel already! I have about 6 chapters done and I love it and I'm sure you guys will too! It's going to be a long one… about 40 chapters probably more and I promise I'll finish it.**_

 _ **Also, on the reviews to this story someone said "How could Cory be in the crowd when he's the teacher?" He wasn't a teacher in their high school. (Not in my story)**_ __ __

 _ **Thank you to all of you who reviewed and follow this story. I hope you love the sequel.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Dany**_


End file.
